Secrets Coming to Light
by Viwiel Singollo
Summary: Buffy travels with her boyfriend to his hometown.


**Fandoms:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer, the Vampire Diaries

**Pairing:** Buffy Summers/Mason Lockwood

**Summary:** Buffy travels with her boyfriend to his hometown.

**Disclaimer:** Neither Buffy the Vampire Slayer nor the Vampire Diaries belongs to me.

* * *

><p><strong>••• <strong>

**Secrets Coming to Light**

**•••**

* * *

><p>Buffy lifted the covers and climbed out of the king-sized bed. She grimaced lightly at the coolness of the wood floor. Sighing barely audibly she padded to where Mason was standing. She lifted her hand to rest it on his shoulder blade. When she got no reaction, she sneaked her arms around his wait and leaned against his back as he gazed out of the window with his whole body tense, as if preparing to fight something.<p>

He had woken her up when he got out of the bed only a few hours after they'd gone to bed. She had fallen asleep after some time, but apparently he had been laying there awake before deciding to get up to gaze at the grounds that only a half moon illuminated.

His brother's funeral had been that day and he had been shutting her off for the whole day, barely communicating with anyone.

She run her hands up and down his t-shirt covered chest in a soothing motion. After a while she was rewarded with a shuddering exhale. He abandoned the view to wrap his hands around her in turn. He burrowed his face in her hair and squeezed her tighter, so hard in fact, had she been a normal human she would have been in pain. She stood there, hugging him back and wishing she could somehow ease his pain, but rationally she knew there wasn't anything she could do to take away the agony of losing a close family member. All she could do was to be there for him to lean on.

* * *

><p>—○x○—<p>

* * *

><p>Tyler didn't know what to think of his uncle. He remembered vaguely the times when he had been just a little kid and Mason had still lived in Mystic Falls. Back then he used to think his uncle was the coolest person in the whole wide world. Now he wasn't so sure about that.<p>

Since getting back in the town for Tyler's dad's funeral, Mason had been acting suspiciously, for a lack of a better word. Most of the time he was still the old Mason Lockwood, but there were moments when he wasn't. That odd behavior was the reason why Tyler was here, next room from where Mason and his girlfriend were staying. Thanks to the air vents you could hear almost everything that was spoken in the neighboring room. He had picked a place as close to the air vents as possible.

"So, Jenna's barbeque is today. You two went to high school together, didn't you?"

"That we did. She was a year behind me."

"Meaning she's the person I should go to if I wanted to dig up some dirt on you?" there was laughter in her voice.

"Now, why would you want to do that?" there were slow steps.

"Mmm… I could always use some leverage," Tyler heard them kiss and soon after there was a sound of something heavy hitting a mattress. More sounds of kissing followed. Tyler wasn't born yesterday and he knew where that road led. Before he had time to leave the room, he heard something that piqued his interest.

"One would think that as my mate you would have all the leverage you could ever need," Mason pointed out to his girlfriend.

"I thought so too, but seeing you yet have to agree to go to Willow's birthday party with me…" she trailed off.

"Fine," Mason groaned, and Tyler could imagine him rolling his eyes, "you win."

"Thank you!" a sound of another kiss.

"You know it's unfair to use that pout," Mason reprimanded her lightly.

"I have no idea whatsoever what you're talking about," she told him with a cheerful tone.

There was a pause in the conversation and Tyler could hear one of them moving around the room. He guessed it was her because the steps were light. He was all ready to dismiss the whole 'mate' business as his uncle's weirdness or some inside thing between those two, but then Mason's girlfriend, Buffy, said something.

"I think you should talk with Tyler, tell him everything."

"No," Mason's answer was firm. "We've been through this, he doesn't need to know."

"Mason!" she growled, clearly exasperated. "I know we've been through this, but my argument still stands. If he knows he can be more careful, protect himself. We can't just let him stumble in the dark, it won't end well – take it from someone who knows."

Mason was unwavering in his decision, "No, he'll just start obsessing over it all. And besides, once I find the stone there won't even be any reason to tell him."

"Oh, for heaven's sake!" she exclaimed, "Could you be any more stubborn? Even if it does work, it won't change the fact there is things that go bump in the night."

Mason must have shaken his head or something similar, because next Buffy was calling him pigheaded idiot and telling she was going out for a jog to burn off some energy.

Tyler waited till he was sure she was gone to exit the room. He got a lot to think about.

* * *

><p>—○x○—<p>

* * *

><p>She was relieved when her cell phone rang and interrupted Carol in the middle of a sentence. She had ambushed her when she'd tried to sneak out of the house. She had been avoiding Mason's sister-in-law for their whole stay, because every single time they talked Carol tried to make her participate in various charity and social functions and whatnots.<p>

"I'm sorry, Carol, I have to take this. It's Mason," she took some steps away from her hostess so she would be able to speak more freely.

"Mason, hey, didn't expect to hear from you in–" she started.

"Old property–" Mason croaked. She could hear his anguish groans, easily connecting them to the cause, before he continued, "Not chained."

"What!" her voice rose involuntarily and her heart beat began to race. When Mason didn't answer, she ended the call and made her excuses to Carol, who was obviously curious about the phone call.

The only thought in her head was she had to get to Mason before something bad happened.

She drove as fast as she could and broke a dozen of speed limits and other traffic rules on her way to the old Lockwood property.

She slammed the door closed behind her and stepped away from the car. She closed her eyes and focused on her hearing, trying to pinpoint anything that would tell her where to find Mason. She didn't know these woods and even if she did, it wouldn't have helped because she had no idea where he was. The only way she could find him was if she heard him or got close enough to feel him. There was also a last option of sniffing him out, as much as she hated to resort to that.

It didn't take long before she heard sounds of inhumanly fast running and took after it.

"Wait! What is it?" a female voice questioned.

"It's a werewolf. It would try to kill us and it can," a male voice answered.

She was almost there, she could hear it.

"Hey! What are you two doing?" She could see them now, two guys and a girl. Mason's nephew, Tyler, was one of them.

"What are _you_ doing?"

She saw Mason in his wolf form, behind some trees. He was stalking his prey and about to pounce, "Mason, no!"

There was an instant change in him. It was startling how suddenly the murderous beast was gone and in it's place was the Mason she recognized, looking confused, even in his canine form.

He, like all the werewolves, kind of blacked out while in their other forms. They literally transformed into these bloodthirsty beasts, completely other entities. However, there was a sort of a loophole in the curse. There was one thing that could give them most of their sanity back while in wolf forms. Werewolves, both infected and hereditary, had mates somewhere in the world. It was incredibly rare that they found that someone – even when they went to search for them. Those few who came together with their mates were considered very lucky.

"Wait– What–" the one Buffy now recognized to be Stefan Salvatore floundered same time as Tyler exclaimed, "Buffy?"

"Uh… Hi?" she flashed an awkward smile. Mason had trotted to her side and she laid her hand on his back.

This wasn't good. Not good at all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thoughts, opinions, et cetera, are appreciated.


End file.
